Dr SexyEyes Cullen
by BellaMadonna
Summary: Dr. Sexy-Eyes Cullen was the widower father of my daughter’s boyfriend. I soon discovered that until you’ve had your hand kissed by a half-naked sex-god, you haven’t really lived. O/S for Ninapolitan’s DILF contest. AH/OCC/ Go on, read it, you'll like it!


**Ninapolitan's**

**D.I.L.F. Contest**

**Story Title: Dr. Sexy-Eyes Cullen**

**Author: BellaMadonna**

**Pairing: Carlisle/Renee**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**Special thanks to my awesome beta, and partner in fan fiction collaboration crime, Melolabel. Please, take time to read our joint venture, "The Marksman". Its a western adventure right out of your wildest dreams! Think tall, dark, sexy, mysterious and a gunfighter too boot! Yes, its a western, so think WestWard! Yum-yum!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just here enjoying the show!**

**Summary: Dr. Sexy-Eyes Cullen was the father of my daughter's boyfriend. And I soon discovered that ****until you've had your hand kissed by a half-naked sex-god, you haven't really lived.**

**Dr. Sexy-Eyes Cullen**

**Renee's POV**

I wondered for the tenth time in the last hour how I had let Bella talk me into going to this stupid barbeque! It had been years since I had been to one, probably not since Charlie's and my divorce. But here I was, primping to go to the Cullen's for a Saturday afternoon of backyard family fun! My breath caught a little in my throat as I thought about seeing _him_ again. To be honest, I was almost afraid I would make a fool of myself when I found myself in the presence of my host.

I had met Edward several times between his and Bella's trips to Phoenix and when I had come up here for a visit six months ago. But I had yet to meet Edward's brothers and had only briefly met their father once, and that was during my last visit. It was right after Christmas and Bella had slipped on the ice on Charlie's walk and nearly broken her wrist.

Charlie had already gone to work, so Bella had called me and I took her to the Emergency Room over at Forks General. Dr. Cullen was on duty that morning and I'd have to say, I don't think I've ever seen a finer specimen of manhood than the good doctor. He was younger than I had expected, and much more handsome, with dark brown hair that curled around the collar of his lab coat. His lightning blue eyes had a way of looking clear into your soul! Let's put it this way, when you have to change your panties after just being in the same room with a man who does nothing more than look at you, then that man is dangerously hot! Or to put it bluntly – Sex in a lab coat!

After meeting him at the hospital, it was hard for me to understand how he'd been a widower for so long. The topic of Edward's mother's death came up in conversation once briefly, but we never talked about it after that. And now I was going to be spending the afternoon in the same backyard with Dr. Sexy Eyes! I could feel my heart start to do a tango just thinking about him and I was lucky I was still wrapped in a towel from my bath and hadn't put on any underwear, because it would need changing!

_God, Renee, what the hell is wrong with you! You're a thirty-five year old divorced mother, for Pete's sake! You're crushing like a teenager on the father of your daughter's boyfriend!_

Well, hell, it had been a long time since a man had made me feel that way! A _very_ long time!

Charlie and I had married young, right out of high school, and Bella had been born the year after. We had tried to make our marriage work for Bella's sake, but after endless fights and the making up taking longer and longer, we finally decided to call it quits after seven years. Bella was six at the time, and she and I had moved to Phoenix. I would never dispute that Charlie was a good father and provider, we just stopped working as a married couple. Actually we got along much better after the divorce than we did for the last four years we had been married. We came to an understanding that Bella's welfare came first and that sort of paved the way for us to remain friends.

Bella had lived with her Dad since starting high school. Charlie and I had both graduated from Forks High and we wanted Bella to attend there. We both liked knowing she was attending a school small enough that we would know all her teachers and her friends. So, Bella had moved in with her dad three years ago, at the beginning of her freshman year. She usually spent the summers with me, but this year she had a boyfriend and had begged to stay with her Dad for the summer too. I had reluctantly agreed and had decided to spend my two-weeks of annual vacation time with her, here in Forks. I had arrived two days ago, and now I was going to a barbeque at the home of Dr. Sexy Eyes himself.

Bella and I had gone shopping in Seattle yesterday and she talked me into buying clothes for myself as well as for her. I seldom worried about what I was wearing. I was a nurse in Phoenix, so most of the time I wore scrubs. I had gone back to school after Bella moved to Washington, working days and attending school at night until I earned my nursing degree. I graduated in December, right before I came to Forks to celebrate Christmas with Bella, and had began working at the Medical Center of Phoenix on the first of January. I was damn proud of my accomplishments.

I looked at the lacy underwear Bella had talked me into buying. Victoria's Secret! I never bought fancy drawers. I mean, why waste the money, no one ever saw it but me. But she had insisted, so I had relented and, I had to admit, the champagne colored lace looked good against the tan of my skin. Even if the panties were skimpier than I was used to wearing and the push-up bra made my breasts look like a 'D' cup instead of the 'C' they really were.

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror, turning this way and that in my new underwear. Yes, one of the perks of living in Phoenix was the great tan! I'd never had a tan in my life until I moved to Phoenix. Now, I had become a sun-worshiper and I looked good with a healthy glow to my skin. I had also become a devoted yoga follower; it was the one hobby I stuck with and it kept my figure in fantastic shape.

Anyway, everyone knew a real man liked a little meat with his potatoes.

_What? What is wrong with you Renee Swan?! You'd think you hadn't had sex in … a lot of years!_

It had been a lot of years, only a few of times since Charlie and I split up. Those times were with guys I had dated a few times, thought it might work into something more permanent, but something had always happened and things just fizzled out. I think it's because I relished my freedom. I didn't want a man that wanted to tie me down. Both those relationships, if you could call them relationships, had ended a long time ago. I hadn't dated anyone seriously since I started nursing school. So, yes, it had been a lot of years since I had had sex.

I took the towel off my head and shook out my newly washed hair, still amazed at the difference the new cut made in my appearance. While Bella and I were shopping she'd made some comment about 'new clothes, new you', as we passed by a salon. On a total impulse I dragged us both into the storefront and told the hair dresser to work his magic. I felt like a new person when I walked out of that shop after two hours. The new hairstyle and color made me look much younger. I could probably pass for someone in their late twenties. My confidence was higher than it had been in decades.

An hour later I was ready and waiting for Bella to pick me up. I was dressed in white capri's with a yellow tank top and sandals with a small wedge heel that made my lower legs look great. Thank goodness we were enjoying one of those rare, beautiful late June days in Forks boasting sunshine and blue skies, and not a raincloud in sight.

We arrived at the Cullen's at half past twelve, after a bumpy ride in Bella's old pickup truck. I was really going to have to talk to Charlie about getting her something better to drive, but she seemed to like the rusty old thing.

I was suitably impressed when we pulled up in front of the large, glass and wood structure that fit in perfectly with its surroundings. The house was modern, but had a feeling about it as if it had been in this place forever and the forest just grew up around it. I followed Bella as she skirted the west side, heading for the back yard.

The wooded setting was beautiful. Three sets of French doors opened onto a natural stone patio that stretched the length of the back of the house. A wood and stone pergola was situated off the far end and concealed a hot tub. I turned my head to the two girls already seated in lounge chairs watching a group of boys play touch football. Bella introduced them as Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, girlfriends to Edward's two brothers.

I glanced around the area, noticing smoke coming from the large stainless steel grill, and wondered for a moment where Dr. Sexy Eyes might be. I took a seat on one of the vacant loungers and settled down to watch the impromptu game. I could see four boys, all four wearing shorts but no shirts, with the sun glistening off the sweat coating their chests and backs. The dazzling light accented the muscles moving smoothly under their skin.

I glanced around again looking for Dr. Cullen, before focusing again on the four boys. As I looked at them more closely, I picked out Edward. There was no mistaking that messy, bronze colored hair. Another was a big guy with short, dark curly hair, and as he turned his face in my direction, I saw dimples dent his cheeks as he laughed at his opponents. From Bella's description, that had to be Emmett. I looked at the other two, seeing that one was about Edward's height, maybe an inch taller, with blond, slightly curly hair, and realized that one must be Jasper.

Okay, that only left the last guy. His back was turned towards me but I noticed that he was about six-one or six-two with dark hair that was damp with sweat and curled slightly against his neck. He finally turned in my direction, pausing for a moment and I was able to study him more closely. I noticed that he had quite a bit of dark hair covering his chest, trailing down from the middle of his chest in an arrow over the muscular "V" then disappeared beneath the low waistband of his shorts. Okay, that much chest hair was a little unusual for a teen-aged guy. I let my eyes travel up the powerful contours of his chest to focus on the features of his face. His blue eyes caught and held mine.

_Oh, holy heavens!_

_Dr. Sexy Eyes!_

He continued to look at me for what could have been just moments or it could have been hours, because I was lost in a blue haze. Then I saw as slight smile cross his perfect lips before he said something to the boys and they started walking in our direction. If the testosterone level in that group could have been measured, it would have been off the charts!

Bella introduced me to them as a group, "Hey, everybody, this is my Mom, Renee Swan." Then she turned to Dr. Sexy Eyes, "Mom, this is Edward's Dad, Carlisle Cullen."

I placed my hand in his outstretched one, my eyes lifting to stare into his, "Dr. Cullen." Was that really my voice sounding so breathless?

"Please, call me Carlisle," he answered in a deep, sexy tone and proceeded to raise my hand to his mouth and brush the backs of my fingers with his lips.

I realized at that moment that until you've had your hand kissed by a half-naked sex-god, you haven't really lived. After several attempts I managed to whisper, "Renee."

He released my hand and I slowly lowered it back to my side, my heartbeat racing along with my thoughts. I barely registered Bella introducing Emmett and Jasper, but I know I must have acted somewhat normal when I shook their hands.

The boys moved off to pair up with their respective girlfriends and I watched surreptitiously as Carlisle moved over to the grill to check on the meat. I was a little disappointed when he pulled a t-shirt on and covered his chiseled chest. But his arms were still bare so I watched his bicep and forearm muscles flex and the play of his long, tapered fingers on the tongs as he turned the steaks then closed the grill once more.

His head turned in my direction and I felt my face flush at being caught ogling him but he just gave me that same dazzling smile that Edward would flash at Bella. I love heredity. He wiped his hands on the small towel hanging on the side of the grill and walked in my direction.

He plopped himself down in the lounger next to me and said, "You know, I do believe we've met before."

I knew that, but at the moment I couldn't manage verbal communication, so I just raised an eyebrow at him in silent question.

"Yes, remember Bella's visit to the ER at Christmas?"

I finally found my voice and replied, "Oh, yes, I do remember you."

"Well good, because I certainly remember you," he gave me a toothy smile. "I'm so glad you were able to make it over today."

"Me too," I replied while silently beating myself up for not coming back with something witty or clever.

"So, you're up here for a visit?" he asked politely, still smiling at me and causing my pulse to do crazy things. With my brain on autopilot, surrounded by a haze of lust, I trusted my self to answer intelligently, succeeding apparently, because he continued to talk to me. He asked me about my work, genuinely interested, as Bella had told him I was a nurse.

Soon he had me engaged in easy conversation, and I realized why he was such a good doctor; he had an innate ability to put a person at ease and it was effortless to talk to him. I knew that was a plus in his profession.

We talked for about ten minutes when he rose to check on the steaks. The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur where the only really clear thing in my mind was Carlisle Cullen. We talked for the better part of the afternoon as the kids were absorbed in each other and pretty much left us on our own.

I helped him clean up while the kids played a game of Scattergories, and, with some regret, at six I interrupted them to see if Bella was ready to leave.

"Bells, it's nearly six. Are you about ready to leave?"

She looked up, surprise on her face as she said, "Oh, gosh, I completely forgot about the time." I saw her look at Edward, "I've got to go. You're picking me up at seven-fifteen, aren't you?"

"Yeah, the movie starts at nine," Edward replied.

"Okay, then," Bella turned to the address her friends, "I'll see you guys in a little bit."

I walked over to Carlisle, holding out my hand. "Thank you so much for inviting me. I had a great time and the steak was marvelous."

He enclosed my hand within his long, warm fingers, looking at me intently with those amazing eyes. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. We'll have to do this again."

"That would be nice," I replied, surprised I could form words. The mere touch of his skin on mine ceased major vital functions, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. His hand continued to hold mine for just a moment longer than really necessary before he slowly opened his fingers and released me. I took a shaky breath, trying to regulate my racing heart and elevated temperature.

I gave a slight wave at the group of teens still seated at the game table and said, "It was so nice meeting all of you, and Edward, I'm sure I see you again very soon." And with another wave at their called goodbyes, I followed Bella to her truck.

She turned the key and … nothing happened. I heard her give a slight, "Humpf," then she tried the key again. Still nothing. She tried pumping the gas, but still the engine wouldn't turn over. I heard her mutter, "That's the third time this week!" as she banged her hand on the steering wheel.

By this time curiosity had gotten the best of Edward, as he hadn't heard the truck start. We both watched as he came loping around the side of the house toward the driveway.

"The old iron horse giving you a fit again?" he called laughingly to Bella.

"Shush. He's just old and tired. I'll give it another go in a minute." she called through the open truck window.

"Bella, that's the third time this week," he repeated the same words I had heard Bella mutter just moments ago. "You're going to have to tell Charlie. Maybe he can get Jake to take a look at it." Jake was the son of Charlie's best friend, Billy, and lived on the Quileute Reservation in La Push.

By this time, Carlisle and the rest of the gang had come to investigate too. Carlisle walked up to the open passenger window and said, "Why don't I drive you two home," he said to both of us, but he was looking right at me.

"Well," Bella spoke up, "I don't really have to go home. Edward and I were going to the movies in Port Angeles anyway." I tore my eyes from Carlisle to glance at my daughter and saw a sly look enter her eyes before she continued. "But it'd be great if you could give my Mom a ride back to the motel."

I turned back to him and I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could speak, lightning blue eyes met mine and a smooth velvet voice spoke up, "It would be my pleasure to give you a ride, Renee."

My heart nearly stopped at the double entendre of that remark, and, honestly, I didn't want to interfere with anything that would give him pleasure. Swallowing the sudden nerves squeezing my throat I replied, "Thanks, that's very generous of you."

He gave me a wicked smile and opened my door to give me a hand climbing down from the truck.

I watched as he walked to the side of the attached garage and punched a code into the keypad next to the door. Once the garage door was opened, Carlisle was handing me into a sleek, black Mercedes. He slid smoothly into the driver's seat and within seconds we were on our way back to Forks.

He made small talk, putting me completely at ease again, and I must have answered, but I really couldn't tell you what I said. I was only aware of the warm scent of quality leather and the tangy scent of quality man. In no time, he was pulling into the parking lot of the one and only motel in beautiful, downtown Forks. I couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that my brief time alone with Dr. Sexy Eyes was over. After giving him my unit number, he pulled the car into a vacant parking space, got out and, like the gentleman he was, opened my door for me. I gave him a smile as his hand enclosed mine again to help me from the car.

"Thanks for the lift," I spoke as he walked me to the door of unit twelve.

As I slid my keycard out of the door and was turning the handle he asked, "Do you have plans for tonight?" He was watching my face intently. "I mean, Bella is going out with Edward, so…" his voice trailed off as he looked questioningly at me.

"No, I didn't have anything planned. I thought I might call up some old friends today, but I didn't have a chance to do that."

"Okay. Would you like to grab some dinner? Maybe in Port Angeles?" he quirked an eyebrow at me and gave me that sexy look that melted my bones as well as most other parts of my body. He continued, "I have a rare night without being on call at the hospital, all the boys have dates, it would be nice to have some company."

How was a woman supposed to resist that? His charm was seriously devastating when he really turned it on. And speaking of turning on, I needed a shower and a change of underwear.

I heard myself say, "Sure, okay. Can you give me a little bit to freshen up?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up in an hour." His fingers briefly brushed my arm before he walked quickly back to his car. I watched as he pulled out of the parking space, paused briefly to push a pair of Wayfarers on his nose, before merging onto the road and speeding out of sight.

_Oh, heavenly mercies! Please, let me survive the next few hours!_

Carlisle picked me up at exactly seven, and we had a great time in Port Angeles. He took me to a little Italian place where the food was excellent and the ambiance was perfect for quiet conversation. I had a great time and I think he did too. I was a little disappointed when he pulled back up at the motel. Butterflies had invaded my stomach and were fluttering away as he walked me to my door once more.

"I had a really great time, Carlisle," I told him softly after retrieving my keycard from my purse.

"I had a great time too, Renee." His hand was softly tracing the contours of my cheek. I saw him dip his head moments before I felt his soft lips brush gently across mine. My lips parted with a quick intake of breath, but instead of taking advantage of my open mouth, his lips continued to explore my lips, nibbling and biting gently at them, and frankly being much more erotic than a full-tongue assault could have ever been. It was one of those kisses that just made you want more!

He pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss much too soon for me, and gently placed his forehead on mine.

"May I see you again?" he whispered softly, his hand gently caressing my shoulder before moving around to my back, trailing lightly up and down my spine.

"I'd like that," I whispered in return, and was rewarded with that dazzling smile. He leaned in for another of those nibbling, biting kisses that made my desire nearly overpower me.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" he asked between nibbles.

"Ah… no… no… I don't think so…" I answered between kisses.

"May I… call you?"

I tried to nod, but I didn't want to take a chance on missing one of those tantalizing kisses, so I just said, "Um-hum."

He backed off a little and asked me for my phone. Through a kiss-induced haze, I fumbled through my purse and finally handed it to him. He coded in his number, hit send and then pulled his own phone out of his pocket as I heard it buzz.

He smiled and handed my phone back to me then leaned in for another light kiss before saying softly, "Sweet dreams." He took my keycard from my frozen fingers, opened my door, and then backed away toward his car.

I gave him a little wave and a low, "Good night."

He waited until I had closed the door before he backed out and pulled out of the parking lot. I know, I watched him from the window, exchanging another little wave with him as he left.

I floated to the bathroom, removed my makeup in a daze and fell into bed still thinking of Dr. Sexy Eyes.

_It would be a long night!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Carlisle's POV**

I couldn't keep my foot from pressing harder and harder against the accelerator as I sped down the road home, adjusting my self slightly to give room for the erection caused by the woman I had just dropped off at the Forks Motel.

_For the love of all things holy! Renee Swan was a sexy woman!_

I still remembered the first time I met her. She had brought Bella to the ER with an injured wrist and I remembered the intelligent questions she had asked and found out later that she had just passed her boards to become a Registered Nurse. Funny, she hadn't said anything about being a nurse that night in the ER; instead only asking questions and listening intently as I answered. That was refreshing. It had been my experience that most people with even a bit of medical knowledge tried to tell the doctor how to do his job instead of letting the doctor complete his examination and explain his diagnosis.

Renee was different, and that difference had stuck in my mind. Along with the fact that she had the clearest light brown eyes I had ever seen. It didn't hurt that the body attached to the eyes was curvaceous and more than enjoyable to look at too. I had silently chastised myself later for having those thoughts about a patient's mother, especially when the patient was dating my son. But, I admitted to myself, in addition to being a doctor and a father, I was, first and foremost, a man. And as a man, I was very attracted to Renee Swan.

Then tonight, when I looked across my back yard and saw her again, my body had reacted like a man. Her outfit accentuated her sun-kissed skin and her hair was styled in a light, flyaway fashion that framed her face in carefree disarray, just begging for my hands to tangle in it. She was quite a sight to behold.

We talked about all kinds of things. She told me about her nursing job in Phoenix and how she had worked days and attended school at night to earn her degree. I was quite impressed with her drive to succeed not to mention her intelligence. When it was time for her to leave, I was disappointed the day was over. I had quite enjoyed her company.

When Bella's truck failed to start, that had been like an answer to my silent prayer and I quickly offered to take them home. I tried not to show it, but I was silently grateful when Bella said she didn't really need to go home, because that meant I could spend some time alone with Renee.

When I dropped her off at the motel, I still wanted more time with her, so I had asked her to dinner. And again, we had a wonderful time. I was beginning to wonder what had happened to her marriage to Charlie Swan. As far as I could tell, Renee was a beautiful, thoughtful, intelligent woman that would be a perfect companion for any man.

_Wait! Stop! Back up, Cullen! She's a nice lady. When did she become a perfect companion?_

I think the answer to that question came to me when I kissed her for the first time. The feelings that coursed through my body were undeniable. I wanted her! And I knew, without a doubt, that she wanted me in return.

_But, damn, she was Bella's mother! _

As much as I might want to, I couldn't just rush into bed with her. More things were at stake than just a one-night stand. I had to tread carefully, because if I messed up and this turned out badly, then the consequences could have lasting repercussions that affected more than just me. Namely, Bella and Edward.

For that reason, and that reason alone, I had tried to keep myself from kissing her. But that idea flew out the window the moment I stood close enough to her to smell the scent that wafted up to tease my olfactory nerves. I wanted to devour her, but held myself in check, instead giving her only hints of the passion I was feeling for her at that moment. I just couldn't trust myself to do more, not right then. Because if Renee and I were to have a brief affair and Bella found out, then how would we ever be able to have family time like we did this afternoon? I would be way too awkward and I couldn't do that to Bella; I was starting to think of her as a daughter.

I thought again of my boys, and how they came to be in my life. I thought of my beautiful Esme and how devotedly she had loved each of the boys in her own special way. Only Edward was our biological son; Jasper and Emmett were brothers that we adopted when they were little more than toddlers; Em was five and Jazz was four. Edward was three, and I was in my first residency rotation.

Esme and I had wanted a big family, but due to complications after Edward's birth, she was unable to have any more children. It didn't matter to me; all I wanted was my wife to be healthy plus we had Edward. Money had never been a problem either. My family was wealthy and I had a trust fund that paid all the bills while I went to school so we had at least that worry off our minds. Then, during my trauma rotation, a young mother was brought into the ER, the victim of an automobile accident. A man late for an appointment had run a red light and pulled directly into the path of Mrs. McCarty's compact car. The SUV the man was driving had taken the brunt of the impact and he had escaped unscathed; however, the young woman wasn't so lucky. But she was smart, and a good mother. Her two young sons were securely strapped into booster seats in the back seat and had escaped the crash with only minor cuts and abrasions caused mainly from flying glass. Her internal injuries were severe, and as we did what we could, waiting for an open OR, she made me promise if something happened to her, I would take care of her boys. Her husband had been a Marine and was killed in action two years before in Bosnia. Both hers and her husband's parents were dead, and they had no other relatives. She was so afraid the boys would be alone. I promised her that the boys would never be alone.

She died later that night on the operating table. After six months of cutting through bureaucracy and red tape, Emmett and Jasper became our sons and we loved them as much as we loved Edward. Seven years ago, Esme had awakened in the middle of the night with an excruciating headache and within an hour she was dead from a brain aneurysm. For months I blamed myself for not being able to save her. It took me a couple of years before I finally admitted that there was really nothing more that I could have done. I pushed on for the sake of my boys, but was a shell of the man I had once been.

And now I had met someone that made me feel again. Someone that made me, at least think about chipping away at the stony encasement that surrounded my heart. I pulled the Mercedes into the garage and made my way through the darkened house to my bedroom. I got ready for bed slowly, my traitorous body growing hard again as I thought of Renee. With a heavy sigh, I fell into bed, hoping I could manage a few hours of sleep.

_Damn, it was going to be a long night!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Renee's POV**

I woke up early on Sunday morning after having a fitful night filled with erotic dreams of Dr. Sexy Eyes. I glanced at the bedside clock and saw it was barely seven-thirty. I was about to turn over and try to sleep for another hour or so when I saw the light blinking on my blackberry.

I had a text message.

_Good morning, lovely lady. Would you like to join me for breakfast or brunch? - Carlisle_

Brunch? Who the hell did brunch? Well, I guess Carlisle Cullen did brunch. But it was early enough to have breakfast together.

I was suddenly glad that I had decided to go with a blackberry instead of the little flip phone I had been looking at. It was so easy to text using the full keyboard; much easier than a regular phone. I'd never gotten the hang of using those.

_Breakfast sounds like fun. Should I meet you somewhere? – Renee_

I waited, I'll admit, impatiently, for the phone to buzz. I wasn't disappointed when I got an answer less than a minute later.

_I'll pick you up. Is an hour too soon? – C_

I answered as quickly as my fingers would type,

_An hour is fine – R_

_Great, I'll see you then – C_

Suddenly I wasn't sleepy anymore. I jumped out of bed and into the shower, anticipation at seeing Carlisle again making me rush to finish in half the time it usually took me. After drying my hair and applying light makeup, I looked through the clothes I'd packed and those I had just bought and finally decided on a gauzy, turquoise skirt that came a little above my knees and paired it with a lacy white camisole tank top. It was the outfit on the mannequin, and I figured if it looked good on a piece of wood, I could pull it off too. I picked out another pair of delicate lacy panties and matching demi-bra from the pink striped bag. I slipped a pair of simple white sandals on my feet and I was ready. With five minutes to spare I paced in front of the door fidgeting like this was my first date.

Four minutes later, I answered the door to reveal a sight so sexy it took my breath away. Carlisle stood there in light-colored, distressed jeans that hugged his toned quadriceps and brushed the tops of his feet that were thrust into a pair of brown, leather thong sandals. He was wearing a black t-shirt that showed off his muscular chest very nicely and my fingers itched to trace along the contours of his pectoralis major. Just thinking of the correct anatomical names for his muscles sent naughty nurse fantasies flashing through my brain. Those bluer than blue eyes were crinkled at the corners, brought on by the smile splitting his face beneath his fine, patrician nose.

The sight of him in those sexily casual clothes made my knees weak. I nearly melted into a puddle at the sight of him, and all my girly parts started tingling!

I watched with a bit of nervousness as his eyes roamed over me, starting at my head and moving slowly down, lingering on my breasts before moving to my hips and on down, not missing a spot. Then they slowly made the return journey, again pausing at my breasts, before rising to lock with my eyes. I saw the smile had changed to a look of pure need, his lips were slightly parted and his breathing was erratic and uneven.

Without thinking of the consequences, I stepped forward and his arms opened. In one movement I was wrapped in his embrace and his mouth was devouring mine. None of the light, teasing kisses of the night before, these kisses were borne out of the pure need and desire we felt for each other. His tongue plunged between my parted lips, tangling with and caressing my own as they danced a lover's dance.

He stepped forward, entering my room and kicked the door shut with his foot. His hands roamed across my back, touching the skin exposed by the thin straps of the camisole, before they came around and moved to my breasts, caressing me through the fabric. He pulled his mouth from mine, moving to lay an open-mouthed trail of wet kisses and tiny nibbles across my jaw, down the side of my neck and over my shoulders. His lips moved across my chest until he stopped to delve his tongue into the cleavage produced by my push-up bra.

"God, you taste delicious!" he said as his lips ghosted across the rounded tops of my breasts. His mouth moved back up to mine as I buried my hands in his hair, pulling him closer and holding him to me.

His tongue was in my mouth once again and I parried with it, rubbing it with my own and sucking on it gently. His arms wrapped around me once again as he turned our bodies and pressed me against the now-closed door. With our bodies connected at every point possible while still clothed, his desire for me was deliciously evident.

He groaned hungrily as he pulled his lips from mine again and lifted my body while whispering, "Wrap your legs around me."

As I lifted my legs around his powerful hips, his hands dove under my skirt gripping firmly onto my buttocks. He left trails of fire as his fingers dipped underneath the edges of my panties, roaming softly over my toned cheeks. He arched his back, pressing himself even closer to me and I heard a moan escape my throat.

"Oh, Carlisle, that feels so good."

I lost all concept of space and time. Everything in my universe was suddenly centered on Carlisle and what he was doing to my body. I had never felt anything this intense. No one had ever held me like this before.

I started tugging on his shirt, wanting it off so I could feel his glorious body. He pulled his head back far enough to look into my eyes as I pushed the shirt up his chest, taking advantage of the movement to run my fingers through the hair I uncovered. He moved his arms from their support around me and let my feet slowly touch the floor. He then grasped his shirt and ripped it over his head, tossing it to the floor, only to resume his ardent attack on my neck

My hands ran up and down his chest, across his shoulders and down his back, wanting and trying to touch him everywhere at once. I turned my head as his lips moved along my collarbone so that I could kiss the hollow of his throat, letting my tongue caress and lap at skin through the light dusting of hairs.

He pulled back slightly, looking down as I let my mouth roam over his body, letting my tongue cut a path through his chest hair on my way to suckle at his tight, flat nipples. I caressed first one then moved to the other, giving them equal treatment. His hands lifted to my hair and pulled me up so that our faces were only centimeters apart.

He looked into my eyes and whispered brokenly, "Renee, I didn't come here this morning intending for this to happen. I can't seem to help myself. Please, if you don't want this, tell me now, while I still have a bit of self control left." His eyes were pleading with me.

Any doubts I might have had, melted at the sight of his flushed face and parted lips. I wanted this man, more than I had ever wanted any man, including Charlie. I had never felt this way before. _Ever! _

"No, Carlisle, please, please don't stop. Love me."

His self-control crumbled before my eyes and he pulled me to him roughly, kissing me with slight desperation as he pulled my camisole up and over my head, tossing it in the general direction of who the hell cares. My skirt, thank goodness, had an elastic waistband and I was able to push that down and kicked it away with my foot, figuring it could join my top. My hands moved to the waistband of his jeans, and I tugged the button through the hole and slowly slid the zipper down over his burgeoning erection. He stood stock still as I pushed his jeans down those long, lean thighs then kicked them and his sandals into the never-never land of lost clothes.

When we were both standing there in only our underwear, Carlisle pulled me to him again, kissing me with a growing fervor that could only lead to one thing. A groan made its way up my throat to fill his mouth with the sound of desire. His lips moved once again to my neck, moving across my collarbone and to the hollow between my breasts as he reached behind me to undo the clasp of my bra. I felt it come undone and with a shrug of my shoulders, the wispy piece of lace fell to the floor at our feet.

His hands came up to cup my now bare breasts and his lips soon followed, kissing and nipping at the rosy tip before he pulled it into his mouth, sucking hard and making a gasp escape me as pleasure shot through my body! He continued to suckle, causing my panting gasps to fill the air around us. After thoroughly worshiped that breast, he moved to the other, giving it the same treatment. When he had reduced me to a quivering mass of shivering desire, he turned and walked me to the edge of the bed, pushing me slightly until I was seated at the foot. Then he dropped to his knees in front of me, and grasped the tops of my panties pulling them down my legs and tossing them away.

He moved until he was right between my knees and his eyes raised to meet mine as his hands moved along my legs, gently caressing the sensitive skin of my inner thighs. He bent his head and kissed first one then the other knee, and keeping his eyes on mine, he pushed me back until I lay prone on the bed. The feel of his mouth as he kissed up the inside of my thigh, licking me lightly with his tongue, was beyond maddening. Higher and higher he moved, all the while pushing my legs apart. He gave me a brief kiss at the juncture of my thighs before he raised his head and asked me to move up in the bed.

I rose up on my elbows and repositioned myself watching in fascination as he slowly followed, moving on his hands and knees, reminding me of a panther with his graceful movements. He kept coming, his eyes moving between my eyes and my sex, and with a low growl, he shoved his arms under my wide opened legs and his head dropped down, his tongue lapping at the sensitive folds. My knees quivered as he tasted every inch, his tongue finding and circling my clit, then sucking gently, causing my hips to rise off the bed. He continued to worship my body, using his tongue and his hands, moving his fingers into me as he kept up this torturous attack on the sensitive bud. I was soon writhing uncontrollably as I felt my orgasm overtake me. He must have felt it too, because his eyes came up and he watched my face as his mouth and hands brought ecstasy to my body.

After the last spasm rocked my body he kissed his way up until he was lying beside me, his lips once again at my neck.

"Oh, god, Carlisle, that was… that was… "I still couldn't form a coherent sentence.

He chuckled softly, "It sounded like you enjoyed that yes? I just loved seeing you come apart like that." He kissed me again and I felt the passion rekindling as his hand caressed my breast, plucking at my taught nipple. He pulled his mouth away from mine and whispered, "And the pleasure is just beginning. I'm not nearly finished with you yet."

A shudder went through me at his words and I whispered back, "Is that a promise?"

His eyes met mine and he growled, "You're damn right it is."

And with those words, he divested himself of his last bit of clothing and moved up to cover my body with his. My eyes widened slightly when I saw him completely nude for the first time. He was huge, and a shot of adrenaline went through me from the anticipation of what was to come. My legs parted automatically to cradle him as he positioned himself at my entrance.

He paused for a moment and said softly, "Look at me, Renee; I want to see you when I enter your body for the first time. I want to see your pleasure as I become one with you."

My eyes met his a moment before I felt his sex slowly entering my body, stretching me, filling me, becoming one with me.

"Ungh, Carlisle," the words were torn from my throat as I felt him fill me completely. My body was stretched to capacity and it felt amazing!

"Gah, Renee, you feel so damn good!" He whispered raggedly a moment before he began to move. He began slowly at first, letting me become accustomed to his size, but gradually picking up his pace until soon he was driving himself over and over into me, causing strangled words to escape me, words that had no meaning because I was beyond coherent thought. I could only feel. Feel Carlisle as he rocked my world.

I felt myself spiraling toward something, the tightness beginning at the backs of my legs and moving up my body, into my shoulders and back down, as the tingles followed while my body felt like it was controlled by a rubber band that was slowly tightening, tightening, until suddenly…

Wave upon wave of pleasure swept through my body. I cried out to the cosmos as my body was thrown into a cataclysm of ecstasy I had never experienced before. I didn't want to come down, and Carlisle made sure I rode the storm to the very end. As the spasms were subsiding slightly, I felt Carlisle reach his own climax and the powerful final thrust of his body sent me again into that maelstrom of feelings, almost as if I died a little before I was reborn.

All I could do was repeat his name, over and over, and I know I screamed it at one point, and held on to him for dear life. I could hear my name falling from his lips as his body tensed up with his release.

I could feel the shudders running through his body, matching the ones going through mine. We were one; my body was so in tune with his, it was more than I had ever felt with anyone before.

He collapsed on top of me, but I relished the weight of his body; I wanted to feel him cover me totally. If I could have crawled inside his skin, I would have done. I wanted to be that close to him.

And I didn't want him to move from my body. I wanted to rest there, with our bodies still joined, just enjoying the feeling of oneness.

He rose up on his elbows and looked into my face. "Renee, darling, this changes everything. I've never felt anything like that before in my life! I don't think I will ever be able to give you up after this.

I looked into his blue eyes and I had to tell him exactly what was in my heart. "And I don't think I want you too."

His lips crashed down on mine and I knew, some way we would make this work. I didn't exactly know the _how_, but I was quite certain we _would!_

**A/N: Show Dr. Sexy Eyes some love by reviewing. He'll come over for a house call if you do.**


End file.
